In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,982 there is disclosed an amusement device comprising an inflatable dome, extending upwards from a base, said base preferably being at ground level. The base may also be located at the bottom of a pool or suchlike, the dome extending up above the surface of the water. This device permits the user to jump and bounce on the dome.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,539 there is disclosed an amusement device intended to float on the surface of some body of water. This device is in the form of an inflatable ball, and is provided with ropes hanging from the top of the ball, to be used to climb up on top of it.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,098 there is disclosed an amusement apparatus comprising a canvas, suspended from a mast extending through the top of the canvas. The point of attachment between the canvas and the mast is displacable along the mast, to make it possible to vary the tension of the canvas. The attachment point is connected to an annular element which may be turned by a user who is on the canvas, whereby the shape of the tensioned canvas may be varied.